His Butler, Caught?
by Nightfell210
Summary: When Claude is angry after Sebastian showed him up, what will he do to congratulate him! When the servants find out, how will they react? HARD YAOI WARNING!


_I will get back at him_ he thought bitterly as he ran so fast you would think it was your imagination if he ran right in front of you. _I will have my revenge, Sebastian Michaelis._ He stopped in front of the Phantomhive manor. He could hear yelling inside. _Good, I won't be heard._ Very silently he opened the window and slid in the small, undecorated room. Just as he closed the window he could hear walking in front to the door. As the door opened, the man walked in sighed while rubbing his head. When he opened his eyes his tired gaze instantly became an ice cold glare that could make the strongest and bravest man hesitate. "Claude Fraustus." Sebastian growled. "Michaelis…" Claude acknowledged. "Nice to see you again old friend." Sebastian closed the door and locked it behind him, not that he didn't always lock his door in case Mey-Rin sneaked in. "_Why_ are _you_ here?" He spat. "I believe someone deserves a reward for getting the slip on me." Claude's glasses glinted in the candlelight. Sebastian's scowl turned into a smirk. "Oh? Is _that_ why you have invaded _my_ master's property? If that is all, then you shall be leaving." Sebastian walked across the room and opened the window. Claude scowled when he emphasized _his_ master. Sebastian always has what Claude wants and Claude hates him for it. Claude has always tried to take his master away from Sebastian and Sebastian hates him for _that_ though their deep hatred for each other dates back centuries. _Tonight, will be different._ Claude thought mischievously. In a flash, he closed the window, closed the curtains and tackled Sebastian onto his bed, tying his arms and legs up with his ties. Sebastian was beyond flustered and furious. "_What_ are you doing?! Have you completely lost it?!" After tasting _his_ master's blood, something seemed to have snapped inside Claude. And Sebastian knew it and it brought a wide smirk to his face to know that Claude was addicted to a soul that was _his_. That didn't change the fact that he was bound by his hands and feet and Claude is looming over him. _Better than Grell_ he thought thankfully. Claude, who had already took off Sebastian's coat, started to rip off his shirt. "W-what _are _you doing?!" Sebastian was getting alarmed now. "Giving you your reward as I promised." Claude smirked at Sebastian's face when he ripped off his pants. Now both of them were wearing only their underwear. Sebastian started to struggle even harder and Claude pressed harder on him to keep him from getting away. He put a hand on Sebastian's bare chest and started to feel around until he found his nipple. Sebastian yelped. "Get off me you pervert! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Claude smiled. "Look who's calling who a pervert. Very amusing." Sebastian growled as Claude started sucking on his now hard nipples. "When I get out of these bindings I'll-" Sebastian jumped with a yelp as Claude started to play with his member. Claude started running his hand along Sebastian's underwear where a bump was beginning to form as Sebastian was getting hard. He couldn't help a small moan from escaping his lips. Claude smirked "Enjoying our reward?" Sebastian didn't answer, he was too shameful. Claude's smirk turned to a frown. "Well this is no fun. Let's get these restricting things off." With one motion he tore both of their underwear off, revealing two fully hard members. Claude started slowly pumping Sebastian's flaccid member before he could say anything while sucking on one nipple and playing with the other with his other hand. Increasing the pace, he pumped Sebastian's cock faster and faster until Sebastian was moaning and swinging his hips. Just hearing Sebastian's moans turned Claude on and he wanted a little reward to himself as well. Sebastian grabbed Claude's hard cock and started pumping his. After a few minutes both were moaning and swinging their hips and rocking the entire bed. With a few loud moans they came on each other with a groan of relief. Claude took Sebastian's cock in his mouth and started dancing his tongue up and down. With the other hand he pumped his own throbbing member. When they were both hard Sebastian turned Claude around and rubbed his dick along Claude's hole. Claude shuddered with pleasure. "S-stop teasing and insert! I know you want to-" Sebastian shoved his shaft as far in Claude's ass as he could. Claude screamed in pain and pleasure. Sebastian started moving in and out of Claude while pumping his member in time. He quickly built up speed and friction and eventually both were reaching their orgasm. Sebastian screamed as he came inside Claude and Claude all over himself. The fell back panting. Claude was not done, however. He picked up Sebastian and shoved himself inside without any warning. Sebastian screamed a little louder than Claude. Leaning over, Claude said "Shh not so loud! They might hear you!" Sebastian panted "I think they already d-did." Claude smirked and started pumping faster and faster until he was a blur. Both were screaming in ecstasy and quickly climaxed over and over again. Claude's cum inside Sebastian's ass just made him go faster and faster. Eventually they both came on each other for the eighth time. Falling back they struggled to breathe. Both were hoarse from screaming. "T-that is a good enough reward don't you think?" Sebastian nodded barely registering what he had said. "Well see you again Michaelis." And with inhuman speed Claude cleaned himself up, dressed, and was out the window. The next morning Sebastian woke up in wetness. He looked down to see him and his bed covered in thick white liquid. All the memories of last night came back to him. He was still tied up. Without Claude to resist his struggles or pinch or squeeze him in certain places he easily broke free of the bondage. With his own inhuman speed he quickly cleaned his room and himself up and dressed himself. Checking the time he saw with relief that it was still early. The master didn't wake up in a while for he does not have a busy day today and he can sleep in. He walked out to complete a few chores and clean up a bit before he makes breakfast and wakes the young master up. Walking into the kitchen he saw the three servants staring at him with huge grins on their faces, and not their usual grins. Like they knew a secret. Sebastian cleared his throat. "What are you all smiling at?" Bard and his famous big mouth spoke up while the other two were trying hard to hold back giggles. "We heard interesting noises coming from your room last night." Sebastian entered the kitchen fully. "Oh?" He closed more space between him and Bard for slight intimidation. "And?" Bard grinned. "Having fun last night were we?" Sebastian kept a straight face, which Bard was starting to get a loss for words since it is usually the expressions that back up the confrontations. "Care to explain where your ideas are coming from?" Finny spoke up this time. "Well I was passing your room and I heard, um, moaning…" The last part he said so quietly that any human wouldn't have heard but Sebastian knew exactly what he said and clearly. He stared at all three of them hard. Bard was trying not to laugh, Finny was embarrassed looking at the floor, and Mey-Rin was holding back tears at the thought of Sebastian with someone else. Sebastian sighed. _They may be highly skilled in what they were hired to do, but they are still dumb, nosy humans._ When Finny looked up he locked eyes with Sebastian's neck. "Um, Mr. Sebastian?" Sebastian turned. "Yes, Finny?" Finny rubbed his hands together. "Is that a hickey on your neck?" Sebastian didn't need to go to a mirror to know it had to be. _That sneaky bastard. He surely won't enjoy his "reward" as much as he enjoyed mine._ Keeping a straight face and staring hard at all of them, Sebastian didn't reply. Mey-Rin was on the brim of tears and Finny was sure he was going to pay for mentioning that. _He's going to pay for this_ Apparently he muttered it out loud because all three heads snapped in his direction. Bard stood up taller, which didn't do much as Sebastian was still by far taller than everyone. "He? So Mr. High and Mighty Sebastian Michaelis is gay? Wait 'til the young master hea-" He was cut short by Sebastian's crushing grip around his neck. "Do that, and I will _kill_ you" Sebastian growled in his ear. The events Claude and him had last night is a little different than humans. Humans will never understand. Even his young master, though underage as well, knowing full well he is a demon wouldn't understand. Sexual relation isn't the same with demons as it is humans. But of course, they don't know that. "The young master would _love_ to hear this!" Growling, Sebastian lifted Bard a few inches off the ground by the neck. "Sebastian! Put Baldroy down!" Tanaka had become the real Tanaka somewhere in the conversation and even though he isn't the head servant anymore, his experience loyalty to the Phantomhive manor has given him proper authority and respect. Sebastian lowered Bard to the ground but never took his grip off his neck. Tanaka walked over to them. "Calm yourself, there is nothing to be ashamed of Mr. Sebastian. Bard it is wrong to tease others for something such as that." Sebastian begrudgingly took his hand off Bard's neck. There were five purple bruises where Sebastian had gripped him so hard. If he had not been wearing gloves, Bard most likely would have been bleeding. Sebastian pushed Bard into the wall, hard, and mutter-growled in his ear so quiet only he could hear. "Just so you know petty human that I am neither homosexual nor heterosexual and sexual relations have no meaning to any of us. After all, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler." He stood up straight and fixed his tailcoat. "Now that that is cleaned up, Bard can choose to share what I had said if he feels. I on the other hand need to prepare the young master's breakfast."


End file.
